1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a temperature measuring device, and more particularly, to a temperature measuring device with manual power supply.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the development of scientific and technological progress, various kinds of electronics products are coming out. One problem of these electronics products is that they can not be charged at any time and any where due to several factors. Although charging batteries are provided to the electronics products for extending the usage time period, however, the capacity of the charging batteries is not enough to use.
For thermometer devices, most of them are mercury thermometers in early stages. However, mercury components cause serious environmental pollution. Thus, electronic thermometers are developed for decreasing the mercury pollution. Electronic thermometers are used for measuring temperature of forehead, skin or in the ear through a sensor and display the measuring temperature digitally by a liquid crystal screen. Traditional mercury thermometers are used for showing temperature by thermal expansion and contraction of mercury. Electronic thermometers and batteries are collected together due to the sensors and the liquid crystal screens need a power source for activating. However, the electronic thermometers are used occasionally, perhaps once after a few weeks or a few months. During the time period, batteries may discharge themselves to induce the electric power insufficient below the default working voltage of the electronic thermometers. Therefore, the electronic thermometers can not be used when the situation aforementioned occurs. Meanwhile, it is inconvenient towards users that there are no backup batteries for replacing.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a sufficient power source for solving problems aforementioned.